The development of methods for nucleic acid amplification and detection of amplification products have advanced the detection, identification, quantification and sequence analyses of nucleic acids in recent years. Use of these methods has contributed to rapid advances in the areas of genomics, cell biology, molecular medicine, genetics and the like.
Nucleic acid analysis is widely used for detection and identification of pathogens, detection of gene alterations leading to defined phenotypes, diagnosis of genetic diseases or susceptibility to such disease, assessment of gene expression in development, in disease and in response to defined stimuli, as well as in various genome projects. Other applications of nucleic acid amplification methods include the detection of rare cells, detection of pathogens and the detection of altered gene expression in malignancy, and the like. Nucleic acid amplification is potentially useful for both qualitative analysis such as the detection of the presence of defined nucleic acid sequences, and quantification of defined gene sequences. The latter is useful for assessing and determining the amount of pathogenic sequences in a sample as well as for the determination of gene multiplication or deletion, as often found in cell transformation from normal to malignant type.
Although detection of the presence of a defined nucleic acid sequence, and its sequence analysis, can be carried out by direct probe hybridization to target nucleic acid sequences, the method generally lacks sensitivity when amounts of the target nucleic acid sequence present in the test sample are low. One solution to this obstacle was the development of methods for generation of multiple copies of the defined nucleic acid sequence to make them more accessible to further analysis. Methods for generating multiple copies of a specific nucleic acid sequence in a sample are generally defined as target amplification methods. Other methods for increasing the sensitivity of detection of hybridization analysis are based on the generation of multiple products from the hybridized probe(s), for example, cleaving the hybridized probe to form multiple products or ligating adjacent probes to form a unique hybridization-dependent product. Similarly, increased sensitivity of hybridization reaction is achieved by methods for amplifying signals generated by the hybridization event, such as methods based on hybridization of branched DNA probes.
Various target nucleic acid amplification methods have been described in recent years. Target nucleic acid amplification is carried out through multiple cycles of incubations at various temperatures (thermal cycling) or alternatively, carried out by an isothermal process. The discovery of thermostable nucleic acid modifying enzymes has also contributed to rapid advances in nucleic acid amplification technology. Thermostable nucleic acid modifying enzymes, such as DNA and RNA polymerases, ligases, nucleases and the like, are used both in methods dependent on thermal cycling and isothermal amplification methods. For example, a method for “homogeneous isothermal amplification and detection of nucleic acids using a template switch oligonucleotide” is described in WO/070095A2 (Liu, et al.)
The most commonly used target amplification method is the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) which is based on multiple cycles of denaturation, hybridization of two oligonucleotide primers, one to each strand of a double stranded target, and primer extension by a nucleotide polymerase to produce multiple double stranded copies of the target sequence. Many variations of PCR have been described, and the method is being used for amplification of DNA or RNA nucleic acid sequences, sequence determination, mutation analysis and others. (see PCR Protocols: A Guide to Methods and Applications (Innis, M., Gelfand, D., Sninsky, J. and White, T., eds.) Academic Press (1990); Mullis et al., Methods in Enzymology, 155:335-350 (1987)). Thermocycling-based methods that employ a single primer are also described. Other methods that depend on thermal cycling include the ligase chain reaction (LCR) and the related repair chain reaction (RCR).
Isothermal nucleic acid amplification methods based on strand displacement, are described. See, for e.g., Fraiser et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,211; Cleuziat et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,517; and Walker et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 89:392-396 (1992). Other isothermal target amplification methods are the transcription-based amplification methods, in which an RNA polymerase promoter sequence is incorporated into primer extension products at an early stage of the amplification (WO/01050), and target sequence, or target complementary sequence, is further amplified by transcription and digestion of the RNA strand in a DNA/RNA hybrid intermediate product. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,169,766 and 4,786,600. Target nucleic acid amplification may be carried out through multiple cycles of incubations at various temperatures, i.e. thermal cycling, or at one temperature (an isothermal process). These methods include transcription-mediated amplification (TMA), self-sustained sequence replication (3SR), nucleic acid sequence-based amplification (NASBA), and variations thereof. See, for example, Guatelli et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 87:1874-1878 (1990); U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,849 (TMA); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,142 (NASBA). Other amplifications methods use template switching oligonucleotides (TSOs) and blocking oligonucleotides. For example, a template switch amplification method in which chimeric DNA primers are utilized is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,512 and by Patel et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 93:2969-2974 (1996)), and a method that uses blocking oligonucleotides is disclosed by Laney et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,512.
Since isothermal target amplification methods do not require a thermocycler, they are easier to adapt to common instrumentation platforms. However, previously known isothermal target amplification methods have severe drawbacks. Amplification according to the strand displacement amplification (SDA) process requires the presence of sites for defined restriction enzymes, thus limiting its applicability. Existing transcription-based amplification methods, such as the NASBA and TMA, on the other hand, are limited by the need for incorporation of the RNA polymerase promoter sequence into the amplification product by means of a primer, a process prone to causing non-specific amplification. Moreover, the mechanism of amplification of a DNA target by these transcription-based amplification methods is not well established.
The completion of sequencing of a number of genomes, and the sequencing of the human genome in particular, has tremendous implications for advances in molecular and cell biology in general and molecular medicine in particular. Development of methods for isothermal gene sequencing will greatly enhance the application of this information in various testing facilities, as isothermal sequencing markedly simplifies the process of genetic identification compared to current methods that require thermocycling.
The methods of the present invention provide for isothermal, high efficiency nucleic acid sequence amplification and methods that use these amplification methods and products, such as in sequence determination.
All references cited herein, including patent applications and publications, are incorporated by reference in their entirety.